Ain't No Rest For The Inklings
by Seasonofsuzuha
Summary: Paul has a dream to go to Inkopolis and become a fighter. He gains the oppratunity, and joins the Squidbeak Splatoon soon after arriving. However, Cap'n Cuddlefish has a different idea, and persuades Paul to be the leader of a mini group in the SBS. Paul becomes agent 5, and has to recruit agents 6-8.


**Paul didn't seem to mind the rain as he cleaned his Splattershot Pro. The boy had aquired it from his father before the death of the inkling. While Paul never seemed to find an oppratunity to use the gun, he enjoyed keeping the treasure clean and would sometimes use it with free time. His dream was to fight against the octolings, the beings that had killed his father. However he lived far away from where he wanted to be.**

 **The storm only picked up as time went by. The rag that the boy used got too wet and soon Paul couldn't clean anymore. He shot some of his lime green colored ink and swam through into the house. The same colored ink coated the floor, most placed by his older sister, Eve. He stood from the ink and stared at the girl, who was making dinner. He placed the Splattershot Pro in it's homemade holder, sitting at the table soon afterward.**

 **"What's wrong Paul?" Eve asked, sturring the soup she was making**

 **"I dunno... I just don't think I'll ever be able to do what I want..." he sighed**

 **"Of course you will, you're a very skilled and smart inkling."**

 **"Eve the only place I have a chance to shine is Inkopolis... and I'll never get there..."**

 **"I'd like to send you to Inkopolis to become a fighter Paul but I'm not making enough money."**

 **Eve put the heavy brass pot at the middle of the table, steam spewing out the top. She placed some of the soup in a bowl for the boy and some for herself as well. The rest of the dinner was quiet as thoughts of battling octolings filled Paul's mind. Both ate a few bowls of soup then placed their bowls in the sink. Hours later Paul was dreaming of going to Inkopolis, his sister sitting at the kitchen table lightly crying.**

 **Eve remembered that day, around 12 years ago. She was 7 and Paul was 3. Their father, the great inkling warrior Maurice, had won many battles in the Turf Wars. She was reading a book that day about cooking, and Paul was playing with a fake Sploosh-o-Matic. A knock was heard on the door and Eve answered, to reveal a very old inkling with a white beard. He seemed extremely somber and sad.**

 **"I'm sorry Eve, but your father is dead..."**

 **Even in the present time the tears were flooding from her eyes. Her mental flashback ended and she stared at the mass of blankets on the bed, the figure heaving slowly. She wasn't being truthful, Eve had the money to send Paul to Inkopolis. She was just scared, oh so very scared, that Paul would face the same fate. Her hand rested on a pile of money, her mind playing pong with the thought.**

 **No, she couldn't do this. She couldn't deny her brother happiness. Paul would be broken if he couldn't help the inklings. And so she decided, and soon went to bed herself. The rain continued to beat against the house as the siblings slept.**

 **Paul's eyes slowly opened, seeing his sister making his breakfast. He sat up from the bed, a yawn coming out of his mouth. Eve smiled a bit as she placed his bowl of cereal down, right next to the money. Paul seemed quite confused as he stared at the pile of cash. Eve giggled, looking at him.**

 **"Why is all this money on the table, E?"**

 **"That's your money to go to Inkopolis Paul.."**

 **"I thought we didn't have enough money!" he shouted, picking the money up and staring at it**

 **"We did.. I just didn't want you to leave..." She stated, though it was a tad hard to hear as she began tearing up.**

 **"It's okay Eve..."**

 **Paul stood up, and wrapped his arms around Eve. She cried softly, panting. He simply let her cry into his chest, staring at his Splattershot pro with a smile. Soon Paul had packed up all his things, his blaster strapped to his back. Eve looked at him, sighing in approval.**

 **"You look so grown up..."**

 **"I promise I'll come back Eve, I'm gonna do great and I'll come back a warrior." He smiled up at his sister**

 **She kissed his forehead and nodded "Good luck Paul. Remember to call me, oh, and try to get me Callie and Marie's autographs!" She giggled**

 **The boy nodded and laughed, hugging his sister and leaving the house. A walk to a nearby launch pad led to a massive station of railways. He paid a rather strange looking woman and hopped onto the rail, riding it to Inkopolis. As he arrived he hopped down and walked through the gate, the city meeting his eyes. His pupils widened as he stared at the rising skyscrapers and lights.**

 **He began making his way through the city, so much movement going on around him. About 20 minutes in he spotted Callie and Marie, his hand going into his pocket to retrieve a pen and pad. He approached them, his legs shaking a bit as he was shy. The two glared as he stood in front of him, sighing a bit.**

 **"Autographs?" They asked**

 **"Yes..." He murmered**

 **The girls began signing but soon Callie stopped, glaring at the barrel of his SSP peaking up.**

 **"Woah woah woah, where did you get that Splattershot P?" she asked going to the back of him**

 **"It was my dad's, He gave it to me before he died..."**

 **"Hang on... Marie! Look at this!" She pointed to the letters EM engraved on the barrel**

 **Marie went to his back and gasped a bit "That's Enter Maurice's blaster!"**

 **"You... you're Paul!" Callie said, staring at the boy**

 **"How do you know me...?" he asked, very confused**

 **"You're the son of the great Inkling warrior Enter Maurice!" Marie smiled**

 **"You need to follow us!" Callie grabbed his hand**

 **Paul was quite confused as he was pulled through the streets of Inkopolis. Was his father really that famous? Honestly he forgot the EM was even there. However his father's name was Maurice, not Enter Maurice. With all the thinking, he failed to notice he was now in a penthouse.**

 **"Grandpa Cuddle Fish!" Callie yelled**

 **Paul stared at a door way as an old Inkling walked through it. He seemed quite familiar to the boy, but Paul couldn't put his finger on it. The old man stared at him, and then at Callie and Marie.**

 **"Why have you brought this boy here?" He asked, staring at Paul**

 **"Look at this!" Marie placed the Splattershot Pro in the man's hands**

 **"How did you get Maurice's blaster?!"**

 **"M-My father gave it to me before he passed..." Paul said, annoyed he had to keep telling the story**

 **"That's where I remember you boy!" Cuddlefish shouted, placing his hand on Paul's shoulder**

 **"All those years ago when I came and gave the news of your father's death to your sister!"**

 **"That's a bit blunt don't you think." Marie frowned**

 **"It was blunt." Paul chuckled, barely remembering the event**

 **"Callie! Marie! Tell agents 3 and 4 that we've found our agent 5!"**

 **"Gotcha!" The two said, running into another room**

 **"A-Agent 5...?" Paul mumbled, looking confused**

 **"Yes! I'm telling ya matey, if you're the son of Enter Maurice you've gotta be a fine warrior!" Cuddlefish said**

 **"Oh well... I mean my dream is to fight the octolings and maybe... find the one who killed my father..." He said, blushing**

 **"I'm sure we'll be able to craft you into one heck of a fighter! Hm, you should be good for this experiment we wanna try too."**

 **"Experiment? I don't quite like the sound of that... mr... Cuddlefish?" Paul sighed**

 **"Call me Cap'n! Cap'n Cuddlefish! And I can assure you it's nothing too bad! I'll explain it to ya!"**

 **Cap'n Cuddlefish soon had a slide show set up and began rolling through it. Essentially the old man wanted to form a mini group in the Squidbeak Splatoon. He stated that agents 1-4 would simply operate alone or in duo's, but he wanted agents 5-8 to be a group. He wanted Paul to lead the group, and the boy seemed quite excited at the aspect. By the end of the slide show Paul was beaming with joy.**

 **"I'll do it! Definitely!" He smiled**

 **"Good! Luckily for you I believe I've already found Agent 6!" The Cap'n exclaimed**

 **"Oh, who might that be?" Paul wondered**

 **"Right here!" Cap'n pointed to the board**

 **There was a female inkling, she was essentially the same height of Paul. Her tentacles were styled in a Hime. She had a turquoise color, as shown by the ink coming out of her L-3 Nozzlenose. She wore White Norimaki 750's on her feet, a pink Easy Stripe shirt, and a Special Forces Beret. The girl had a look on her face that showed lack of care and opinions. She rocked what she did and didn't care what anyone said, a confident smile beaming from the photograph. As Paul stared at the photo, Cap'n shut it off as the screen faded to black.**

 **"She be Bianca! I hear from Callie and Marie she's very fresh! She's a good fighter too!" He laughed**

 **"She definitely looks interesting..." Paul said, a grin on his face as well**

 **"Alrighty! Get yer butt up now! We're goin to recruit her!"**

 **Paul nodded, standing up and sighing. We should probably take the time to describe Paul. Paul had longer tentacles than most male inklings, giving him longer bangs and tentacles that went to his neck. He mostly wore his Bucket Hat, a Red Vector shirt, and Orca Hi-Tops. Paul had even remembered on occasion when he would get referred to as a she.**

 **Soon Paul, the Cap'n, Callie, and Marie were all traveling to Inkblot Art Academy. Bianca was well known around the school for often winning turf battles. She was also an artist, and would paint murals wherever she went. As the 4 arrived at the academy, they walked into the building as the cap'n asked the woman at the front which building the girls room was in. Soon they launched from the main building to dorm Q.**

 **With a quick walk inside and swimming through some ink lead to the 4th floor, door 324. With a low rattle against the door from Callie, they waited. Soon the door was open, and there stood Bianca.**

 **"Hey! You're the Squid Sisters! You're like... older versions of Off The Hook!" Bianca smiled**

 **"WHAT?! OLDER!? Oh I'll give you something you'll remember till you're older!" Callie yelled**

 **"Woah! Calm down Callie!" Marie said, holding her back**

 **"Heh, someone's a bit cranky. Anyway, whaddaya want?" Bianca laughed**

 **"Well, we're trying to recruit inklings for our Squidbeak Splatoon! Except you'd be in a group with Paul here!" Cap'n cried, grabbing the boy's shoulder**

 **"So like a sub group?" Bianca questioned, as Callie continued to try to grab her**

 **"Yar be right!"**

 **"Alright I'll be in your Splatoon gramps! I'm a better fighter than I am an artist anyhow!"**

 **"I'd splat you if I could I swear..." Callie hissed**

 **"Callie it's okay..." Marie sighed**

 **Moments later Bianca had everything packed up and was walking out of the academy with the others. Soon they had arrived at Tentakeel Outpost. As the 5 had lunch, Bianca proved some rather useful information.**

 **"I know a guy who works at Walleye Warehouse, he's pretty good at turf wars." Bianca smiled**

 **"Splendid! Let's go get him!"**


End file.
